


Puppy Dog Tails

by TheGoldenLamb



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston has an A, Cohabitation, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Puppies, So Married, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenLamb/pseuds/TheGoldenLamb
Summary: "Mitch, no.""Mitch, YES."Mitch and Auston get a dog.





	Puppy Dog Tails

"Oh, no," Auston said when he walked into the living room. “Marns, no.”

“Marns, _yes_ ,” Mitch countered, beaming.

He was curled up on the couch with a small, white fluffy dog in his lap.

Auston gives Mitch his best Assistant Captain face but, as usual off the ice, it's completely ineffective.

“She's a Westie and her name is Cupcake and I love her,” the other man twitters oblivious and makes kissy faces at the dog.

“We cannot get a dog, Marns,” Auston told him, frowning. “We travel all the time.”

Mitch shrugs. “My mom said she’d watch her when we're on the road.”

“She’s a puppy. She'll chew up our gear.”

“We'll buy new gear.”

“Our new rookie is allergic to dogs.”

“Westies are hypoallergenic!”

“You're going to get sick of feeding her and walking her and putting on the obnoxious little sweaters she’s going to need in the winter.” 

“It’ll be good practice for when we get a real baby,” Mitch pouts and then starts giggling when Cupcake starts nibbling on his fingers with his tiny teeth.

Auston is too busy feeling like he's been punched in the gut.

“Besides,” Mitch continues like he hasn't just dropped a bomb in the room. “She’d a-freaking-dorable in an obvious little sweater. No way I'm getting bored of putting her in those.”

“Baby?” Auston manages, a little rough. “You want- you mean you changed your- we’re- baby?”

Mitch looks a little sheepish but doesn’t deny anything. Auston steps closer so he can pull Cupcake away from where she’s moved on to nawing at the arm of the couch. “I thought we could try this out? And take it from there?”

“Yeah,” Auston says. He sits down next to Mitch on the couch and pulls him and Cupcake into his lap. “Yeah, we can take it from here.”

Cupcake barks in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on Twitter (@LVGoldenLam) where I yell about hockey and wait for my new favorite team to be a real thing. I'm always excited about making new friends!


End file.
